peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 119
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-11 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. *There seems to be very little left of John's links, unlike earlier tapes in the series. Tracklisting 17 November 1996 *Mucho Macho: Bring Forth The Gelatine (12") Monk On Vinyl MONK 001 *Roni Size / Reprazent : Down (2x12" – Reasons For Sharing) Talking Loud TLDJ 60/61 *Kosmos: Syväkosmos (12" - Kosmos) Puu PUU-05 *DJ Fade: Perfect Motion (split 12" with Fade & NS - Everytime You Touch Me / Perfect Motion) Fused Up FU2 *Youngman: Electro Beat Maker (12"– Electrostep) Serotonin SER-005 ends 28:03 *Blond: Reko (12" - Zwischen) Payola PAYOLA B *Piano Magic: Wrong French (12") i IRE1071 *Alaska: Alaska (12" - Drumworks) Inter City ICR001 23 November 1996 40:25 *Propellerheads: Dive (session) *Sugar Experimental Station: Atomgrad (12" - Ultimathule EP) Scandinavia 003 *Vegas Soul: My Life (12") Bellboy BL018 *Outside Agency: Break It Down (12" - The Outside Agency EP) Mokum MOK 65 *Propellerheads: Prop Got Skills (session) *Zion Train: Free The Bass (v/a album - Dubnology 2: Lost In Bass) Middle Earth MIDDLE 7 *3rd Mann: I Died In My Teens (12" - Punisher # 2 - Only Everything) Punisher DBM2431 *Glen Brown and King Tubby: Save Our Dub (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire BF 015 *Rachel's: To Rest Near To You (album - The Sea And The Bells) Quarterstick QS38 *Swabe: Uno Dos Tres (12" - Will O` The Wisp) Dope Dragon DDRAG14 *Keith Hudson: Turn The Heater On (7") Conqueror CO 016 *Propellerheads: Take California (session) *Propellerheads: Bring Us Together (session) *Three Stooges: Respect (12") Choci's Chewns CC 030 *Midlands: Night Of The Jackals (12") MID 001 *Acid Scout: unknown 24 November 1996: 1:58:21 *Orb: Toxygene (Edit) (CDS) Island CIDX 652 *Subhead: Initial Force (12" - Submerge 1 EP) Sativae TIVA006 *Blak Twang: Fearless (album - Dettwork SouthEast) Anti Static Recordings ANTI CD3 *Joey Beltram: Flashcube (split 10" with Adonis - Flashcube / No Way Back) Trax TRX-BTB004 *Glen Brown and King Tubby: Wicked Can't Run This Dub (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire BF 015 *Tipsy: Nude On The Moon (12") Asphodel ASP 0103 *Magistrate: Don't Mess (12") Eastside EAST 2 *Orb: Bedouin (CDS) Island CIDX 652 *Madely: Relief (12" - Stress / Relief) Bosca Beats BOB005 *Earthquake: Jah Fire (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver IVE LP 005 30 November 1996 02:42:50 *Scott Brown: Spice Of Life (session) *Melt: Fruit Salad (12") Melt Productions MP01 *DJ Kaos: Hold Me Now (12") Raving Mad RVM001 *Glen Brown and King Tubby: Wicked Tumbling Version (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire BF 015 *IC1: Cooper (12") 5HQ Recordings HQ 006 *Scott Brown: Andromeda (session) *Neotropic: Nincompoop (album – 15 Levels Of Magnification) Ntone NTONE 17 *Infinity Project: Phosphoressence (v/a album - Deck Wizards: Kosmokrator - Goa Gil) Psychic Deli PDLP005 *Scientist(2): Turning Dub (v/a album - Nexus Dub) Tamoki-Wambesi-Dove TWCD 1065 *Scott Brown: It's Our Future (session) *Tonio & Arno Fondlatekno: Fucker Tweeter (12" - Monitorfucker EP) F Communications F 056 *Scott Brown: Hardcore Assassin (session) 01 December 1996 03:43:13 *DJ Kaos: Hold Me Now (12") Raving Mad RVM001 *Harry J All Stars: Liquidator *Scott Brown: 20mm (v/a album - Ready To Fly) Alpha Projects ALPHA 1 *Waxman: Heaven (12") Raving Mad RVM002 File ;Name *dat_119.mp3 ;Length *04:00:00 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online